mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Scargo
|buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 823,757 |placement xp = 1}} Description The Scargo is a snail like monster with mint fur and light blue spots next to its head. It has a cylindrical round, fuzzy body, similarly to a Dipster, and a smaller, brown shell between its tail and body. It has a large mouth with humanoid teeth and gums. It sports a pair of green arms coming from the side of its head, ending in turquoise wrists and hands. It has eye-stalks fashioned like its arms, with turquoise starting in the same wrist like area, but with cymbals at the end and orange eyes, with yellow whites, in the middle of each cymbal, on the outer end. While idle, the Scargo drums its hands on the ground, though this does not make any sounds. Song The Scargo plays crash cymbals during the 5th verse of the song using the cymbals on its eye-stalks. Teaser Its puzzle's objective, like most other Wublins', was filling in the blanks with the names of various objects or entities found in the My Singing Monsters universe. This puzzle was associated with treats. The teaser for Scargo. Its silhouette can be seen in the background.|thumb thumb|Solved puzzle The answers to Scargo's puzzle are listed below. The letters required to form its name have been capitalized and bolded. cupcake'S' ice 'C'ream c'A'''ke b'R'ead do(u'G'h)nuts c'O'okies Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The Scargo requires 3 Shellbeat eggs, 3 Clamble eggs, 3 Shrubb eggs, 3 Dandidoo eggs, 2 Pummel eggs and 2 Spunge eggs to power up. There is a time limit of 3 days needed to power it up. Strategy Pre-prepare Shellbeats on Water Island, Clamble on Earth Island, Pummel on Plant Island (plus another Pummel on Mirror Plant Island, or go for Shrubb if also Bonus Breeding Structures available in your main Plant Island), Spunge on Cold Island. Unfortunately, no monster the Scargo requires lives in Air Island. If you have no extra breeding structure nor mirror Water Island, you must be lucky to get the Shellbeats. That is unless you have Rare Shellbeat, since breeding Rare Shellbeat + Shellbeat guarantees Shellbeat unless rare rerun is on. After pre-preparing the monster eggs, keep breeding all monsters of the highest breeding number, unless you have lots of time throughout the day, which in this case you may breed those Dandidoos and Shrubbs first. Make sure you are ''really active though, because the short time limit and the fact that neither Air Island nor Shugabush Island is usable makes this challenge really difficult. A different strategy can be found here. Name origin Its name is a shortened version of "Escargot" which means cooked land snail. Escargot is French for snail. Hence the Scargo's snail-like appearance. Notes *Scargo's teaser was released considerably early into the month. This is probably because Big Blue Bubble will take some days off for the Christmas holidays. *Scargo's teaser is the second to include a silhouette gif of the monster in the background. The first one is Creepuscule. *All the monsters zapped into this Wublin have the Plant Element. *One of Scargo's possible names is Gary. This may be a reference to Gary the Snail from Spongebob. *scargo is the last wublin (and monster in general) to release in 2016! Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublins Category:Electricity